epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Worm
The Evil Worm is a foe found in , and a summon in the latter. It is associated with the Evil Tail, however, their exact relationship varies between games. Appearance The Evil Worm is a large brown worm-like creature. Its skin is marred with bulging veins and boils, the largest of which bear twisted faces of their own. Its round, toothless mouth takes up its entire front. It appears with several grey, spiked chains binding its body, but most are broken off during its intro animation, leaving a few chains forming rings around its body. It also has a few black spines on its body, mainly visible when it attacks players. Evil Worms made their first appearance in Epic Battle Fantasy 3's final battle, where they were helpers of Akron. When the demonic entity switched to his second form, an Evil Worm would jump out of his mouth and join the fray, along with an Evil Tail. (If the first and fifth enemy slots were already occupied, however, the Evil Worm and its tail would simply vanish after leaping from Akron's mouth.) Evil Worms and Evil Tails appeared in Graybone Cemetery of Epic Battle Fantasy 4 as some of the area's strongest enemies. Their appearance and abilities are largely the same as before, but their connection to Akron was removed, becoming a rare and especially foul species of burrowing cave-dweller. Interestingly, EBF4 also claimed that Evil Tails were not actually the tails of an Evil Worm, but rather chunks of its body that can act independently, similar to the relationship between the Crystal Golem and its Bits. Overview The Evil Worm is capable of dishing out heavy amounts of mostly non-elemental damage to a single target or moderate fully elemental damage with status effects (including stat debuffs, and in EBF4 ) to all players; as its health goes down, the latter group is more likely to be seen. In EBF4, Evil Worm also can grow tails to attack the players, underlining that it's a high priority target. It has high health and several resistances (yet no elemental resistances in EBF3), but isn't devoid of elemental weaknesses, and every player would have at least one effective skill to use to kill the worm before it stacks a bunch of status defects on the party. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , , and attacks. |HP = 440 |Atk = 3.5 |Def = 4 |Mag = 3.7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 9* |Eva = 11* |Exp = 150 |AP = 0 |Gold = 0 |fire = -70% |earth = -90% |holy = -80% |syphon = 60% |stun = 60% |death = 40% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. Has low accuracy. May summon Evil Tails. |HP = 479 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.5 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 75 |AP = 9 |SP = 9 |Gold = 50 |Hit2HP = 25 |fire = -50% |earth = -80% |poison = 200% |bomb = 50% |wind = 50% |water = -50% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |death = 70% |item1name = Bio Virus |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Bottled Darkness |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Dark Matter |item4chance = 5% |item5name = Beef |item5chance = 1% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. |Attack3 = Sword Strike |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 75 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Fire |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Double Cannon |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 70/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Bubble Burp |Target5 = All |Power5 = 30 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |StatusChance5 = 70% |StatusStrength5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 150% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Poison Burp |Target6 = All |Power6 = 33 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Poison |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Blood Burp |Target7 = All |Power7 = 40 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Poison |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 150% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = Oil Burp |Target8 = All |Power8 = 35 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Dark |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 30% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 150% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Blood Burp |Target6 = All |Power6 = 10 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Poison |StatusChance6 = 30% 50% |StatusStrength6 = 20% 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 20% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Oil Burp |Target7 = All |Power7 = 22 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Dark |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 20% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 20% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Syphoned → Headbutt (1/2), Double Cannon* (1/2); * Berserked → Headbutt; * ≥64.5% HP → Headbutt (1/6); Sword Strike (1/6); Double Cannon* (2*/6), Bubble Burp (1/6), Poison Burp (1/6); * <64.5% to ≥31.5% HP → Sword Strike (1/6); Double Cannon (1/6), Bubble Burp (1/6), Poison Burp (1/6), Blood Burp (1/6), Oil Burp (1/6); * <31.5% HP → Blood Burp. *The Swallow attack, although it exists, is never used; what could activate it triggers Double Cannon instead. The impact on the gameplay is that Double Cannon gets a double chance to be used during Evil Worm's first third of health, while it would've been an equal chance for all attacks, including Swallow and Double Cannon; Worm's behaviour when Syphoned has also been altered due to that. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Blood Burp; * ≥65% HP → Headbutt (1/4), Swallow (1/4), Sword Strike (1/4), Double Cannon (1/4); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Swallow (1/6), Sword Strike (1/6), Double Cannon (1/6), Poison Burp (1/6), Blood Burp (1/6), Oil Burp (1/6); * <32% HP → Sword Strike (1/5), Double Cannon (1/5), Poison Burp (1/5), Blood Burp (1/5), Oil Burp (1/5). Has a 20% chance to spawn an Evil Tail at the beginning of own turn. Summon In EBF4, it can be obtained in the premium-exclusive Battle Mountain area, specifically from the top-right chest on the dead/poison forest screen. The Ladder is required to get to the chest. Upon usage, an Evil Worm and an Evil Tail will emerge from the ground, and the worm will burp poison on all enemies, dealing Poison-elemental magical damage in two hits with slightly different status property. The tail does nothing. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = The two sets of stats belong to the first and second attack, respectively. }} Trivia * The Evil Worm and Evil Tail are based on the Sandworm and its tail from Epic Battle Fantasy 2. * Evil Worm's entry in the Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Bestiary is marked with a thumbnail that is a recolored version of the Sandworm's overworld sprite. Consequently, the thumbnail shows the Evil Worm with teeth, when the worm itself is toothless. * During Akron's death sequence, three Evil Worms emerge from the ground after his second form disintegrates, quickly meeting the same fate as their apparent master. The implications of this are unclear, but given their similar designs, it may be meant to imply that Evil Worms are actually part of Akron himself. * In spite of the fact that Matt states that he "wouldn't even eat Worms cooked", they drop Beef, which is a consumable. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Summons